I'll Bet My Life For You
by Lighting Dragon
Summary: Mostly a reflection of Elsa. Kinda a songfic of I Bet My Life, Imagine Dragons. Small Elsanna, Don't like, Don't read. Little Angst. UPDATE Sorry about the copyright. Have been removed.


**I'll Bet My Life For You**

**A/N : Ok, so this is basically based off of Imagine Dragons song, I Bet My Life This is kinda a songfic, but mostly a oneshot about choices Elsa made.**

**THIS IS ONLY A FANFICTION. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT (Kinda.) **

**Does that count as a disclaimer? Because I honestly don't care for them. (No Offense to those who do.)**

**Anyways,onward!**

**WARNINGS / Elsanna. Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

Elsa remembered the days she and Anna played together in the dead of night. She would tell her, gently, half-asleep, to go back to bed, but Anna was persistent. She would always say her favorite phase,

"The sky's awake, so **I'm** awake!" Always a had a bit of dramatic flare in her, my sister.

But now, as she slid down her door, the same one Anna was just behind, camping out and trying to coax her to come out with some chocolates.

Oh, they where awfully tempting, as was her sister beyond that door... _Wait, what? _but her father always said,

**_Conceal, don't feel._**

But, this was her own room! The lair of the horrid ice monster that nearly killed her own sister! No one would dare venture here.

* * *

As she slipped into the room she would live in for the next few years, alone, she just caught Anna's gaze. She was so young, and had no idea what was happening. Her face was of confusion and hope, hope that everything would turn out alright and Elsa was just staying there for a little while.

She hoped too, that everything would turn out alright, but, she knew better, and gave up shortly after.

Anna always knocked at least once a day after that, and then once a week, then once a month, and would always try to talk,bribe,and trick Elsa to coming out. She would complain about her tutors and squeal about new shipments of chocolate. But, eventually, she tried asking, paused in the middle, and just slid down on her door and cried.

She remembered crying too.

* * *

She remembered thinking,_dreaming,_about when she could finally come out, in full control of her powers and go adventure, like Anna promised they'ed do.

She didn't dream anymore, only convulse and squirm on the bed when she had that horrid memory of her striking Anna.

Truthfully, she thought of her dear,innocent,naive sister every waking moment, and most of her dreaming moments, too.

* * *

Elsa was putting some finishing touches on her ice palace and dress when she heard her doors open.

_Anna is here_

Was her only thought as she swept past her spare rooms and towards the entrance. She heard Anna telling some shaggy blond ice harvester and a... _talking snowman! _to stay back and let herself talk to me.

She told me that, no, I didn't have to live here, I could be loved and cherished by all the townspeople. I replied that, no, last time I _interacted_ with a human being I almost killed that person. Of course, I didn't say that person was her, but she wouldn't remember anyways.

She still had that fiery spirit, from long ago.

* * *

She says _Why?_

I snort at that thought. _Why?, _Because I nearly _killed_ her, my dear,sweet,innocent little sister!

* * *

I _knew_ there was Hans's sword coming down on me, but, if I really killed my sister, then I deserved it. But, _no_, Anna is still alive, _barley_, and finises freezing just as she throws herself in front of the sword. She breaks Hans's sword upon impact, and the force repels Hans.

_Now_ my sister is gone. My beautiful,charming,wonderful sister is gone.

I cry on her shoulder while the harvester hangs his head, along with his reindeer. The snowman looks the saddest I've ever seen.

But, wait, I feel warmth, _My sister!_ She's alive! I ask her how it happened, and she replies,

_True love will thaw_

I remember thinking, _well, I love her, but why does it feel even stronger than usual?_

I push that thought aside and concentrate on Anna.

I ask, why did she save a sister that was never there for her? She replies with a simple, _Because you're my sister._

Then, I realize. _I'm in love with my sister. _

_And maybe,_ I muse while she stumbles over her newly-made ice skates, _ that isn't so bad._

* * *

**So there you have it, my measly contribution to the Elsanna community.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**UPDATE**** :**

**Sorry about the copyright thing. I didn't know. Thanks for telling me !**


End file.
